The concussion
by jessieleigh96
Summary: Minerva recieves a concussion after falling over, thanks to peeves. Sick!Minerva. One shot


Minerva Pov

I walked, even skipped down the corridors on my way to the great hall. I was happy. Today was going to be a good day, I could feel it. The students were leaving for the summer today, and the sun was shining outside and the castle naturally gave off some air conditioning with its cold stone walls. I was on my way to meet poppy so we could walk to the great hall for breakfast, which I do every morning. She met me outside the hospital wing, where she worked, and we were soon nearing the great hall.

Peeves was lurking about; we could see him. There was nothing obvious that he was doing any harm so we went ahead, but we're watching cautiously. Still nothing. I carried on walking with Poppy, until I slipped on the floor, landing flat on my back. My head hit the floor.  
>"Peeves!" Poppy shouted, and knelt down to help me. "Are you alright Min?"<br>"Yeah, I'm fine." I said, sitting up, rubbing the back of my head.  
>"Let's go back, I can check on you."<br>"No, Poppy, really. I'm fine." I said, and she pulled me back onto my feet. I felt a little dizzy, but was probably from standing up so fast.  
>"Peeves, clear that up now!" Poppy shouted. All he did was blow raspberries. "I can get Albus..." She threatened. Still no answer. Poppy gave in and cleaned the liquid away with her want. "Albus will hear about this."<br>"No, please." Peeves finally said.  
>"Too late now." Poppy said, and we began walking towards the great hall again.<p>

As we neared the hall, you could hear all the students laughing, talking and shouting while they awaited their food. This gave me a headache. It was loud, even though we were still a few minutes away. Upon entry of the hall, I started to feel dizzy again. It wasn't too bad as I walked in-between two of the four tables, but as I approached the head table, it began to get worse.  
>"Min, are you sure you're alright?" Poppy asked. "You are awfully pale."<br>"I'm fine." I replied, before reaching my seat. However, then the dizziness really kicked in. Poppy had sat down already, so I was the only one standing.  
>"Minerva, you can sit down, you know." Albus said while I was holding my chair for support. The floor was now titling crazily beneath my feet. "Minerva?" I heard Albus call, and I saw everyone looking at me. Then everything went black.<p>

-End of Minerva's Pov-

Minerva swayed, then fell, smacking her head on the side of the chair. Poppy squealed, and jumped out of her chair.  
>"Minerva!" She shouted. The whole of the head table was crowding Minerva on the floor, while she was still unconscious. Her head was bleeding slightly from knocking her head on the chair, and she was very pale. "Albus, lift her legs for me. Her head needs to be lower than her heart." Poppy instructed, while the staff watched. They had attracted the attention of the students, who were watching the event unfold.<p>

Poppy tried to wake the woman lying in front of her. Pomona was almost in tears at the sight of her best friend, and she could help herself from kneeling down and helping Poppy. Filius was talking to Severus, asking him questions like "What's wrong with her?" and "Do you think she is alright?". Severus really didn't want to talk. He also wanted to know the answers to the questions, so he stepped away from Filius who stopped mid sentence, noticing that his colleague didn't want to talk to him.  
>"Poppy?" Severus asked. "What's wrong with her?"<br>"I'm not sure yet. I'm trying to wake her up before I try to do anything else." She answered, tapping Minerva's face to try and coax her out of her sleep. "Could you try and wake her while I do a diagnostic charm?" Poppy asked, stressed.  
>"Sure." Severus took hold of Minerva's face and tried to wake her.<p>

After a few minutes, the result of Poppy's diagnostic check came out of her wand on a small piece of parchment.  
>"Headache, Dizziness, nausea, cut to forehead, concussion from a bang to the head." Poppy read out.<br>"Back of the head?" Severus asked, confused. "When did she hit the back of her head?"  
>"I guess it was from earlier. Peeves put water on the floor and Minerva slipped on it." Poppy said.<br>"Why didn't you check her then?" Severus asked.  
>"She said she was fine." Poppy sighed. "She never knows when to say she is hurt. I'll have to take her to the hospital wing now."<br>"No, Poppy. Shes waking up!" Minerva stirred and everything went silent.

-Minerva Pov-

I was lying on a cold, stone floor. Someone had their hand on my face, but I didn't know who it was. They were saying my name, but the voice just wouldn't register in my brain in my current state. I opened my eyes, which were blurry, but I could see that it was Severus who was holding me face.  
>"What?" I asked, confused.<br>"Stay there and don't move." Severus said.  
>"Why?" I asked, worried. Why wasn't I allowed to move?<br>"You have a concussion. Moving your head will make it worse." He explained. I fell silent and looked at everyone around me. All eyes were on me, even the students that I could see out of the corner of my eye. I hate attention!  
>"Minerva, I need to put you on a stretcher and take you to the hospital wing." Poppy said. No! Everyone will watch!<br>"No! I will walk." I said and tried to get up.  
>"No you wont." Severus said and pushed me back down. "You need to stay still. You can hurt yourself me." I just grunted at him. I felt myself being lifted onto a stretcher, and I shut my eyes. Someone must have put a sleeping charm on my, because I fell to into a deep sleep.<p> 


End file.
